Das scheinbar unlösbare Problem
by SchmokSchmok
Summary: Zwei Freunde werden vermisst. Zwei Freunde suchen. Und ein Professor scheint zu verzweifeln. HGSS


**Das (scheinbar) unlösbare Problem  
**_Frau Holle_

_**W**_ir wollten uns vor über anderthalb Stunden hier treffen und das Einzige, was wir vorfinden ist das!", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann aufgebracht und war drauf und dran, das auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagene Buch an sich zu nehmen, „Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht!" Seine Hand wurde von einem anderen schwarzhaarigen Mann zur Seite geschlagen.  
Die rothaarige Frau griff nach der Hand des Ersten und seufzte: „Wir machen uns nur unglaublich Sorgen. Es könnte sonst was passiert sein. Helfen Sie uns bitte, die beiden zu finden!"  
Der älteste Anwesende zog seine allseits bekannte Augenbraue hoch: „Sie glauben also wirklich, dass das Verschwinden ihrer beiden Freunde etwas mit dem Buch zu tun hat?"  
Die beiden nickten.  
„Sie sind also fest davon überzeugt, dass dieses Buch, nur weil es aufgeschlagen in einer Bücherei herumliegt, etwas damit zu tun hat?", erkundigte er sich und, als hätten sie nicht bemerkt, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, nickten sie wieder, „Und wie kommen Sie zu dieser vollkommen schwachsinnigen, unhaltbaren Idee?"  
Der Jüngere der beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer zeigte auf das Buch, das in diesem Moment von allein umblätterte und die linke Seite mit Buchstaben füllte.  
Kritisch beugte sich der um Hilfegefragte über das Buch und seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als er das geschriebene las.

„_Wo sind wir?", fragte sie zum wiederholten Male und zupfte sich trockene Blätter aus den Haaren, während sie dem jungen Mann vor sich folgte, „Ich meine… _wo_, bei Merlins Unterhosen,_ sind _wir?"  
__Er blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie eine Weile: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das Ganze hier geplant und hätte dich durch einen Vorwand dazu gebracht, hier reinzugeraten."  
_„_Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast!", schoss sie hitzig zurück und sah sich um, doch das Einzige, was sie erkennen konnte, waren Bäume, über Bäume, über Bäume, „Vielleicht finden wir raus, wo wir sind, wenn wir endlich den Wald verlassen haben."  
__Wieder setzten die beiden sich in Bewegung und schlugen sich durch die viel zu nah beieinander stehenden Bäume.  
__Äste schlugen ihnen in ihre Gesichter, zerkratzten ihre Arme und Beine, Wurzeln brachten sie ins Straucheln und immer mehr Blätter blieben in ihren Haaren hängen._

„Tatsächlich", war das Einzige, was er zu den beiden sagte, als er ein paar Sekunden lang die Schrift verfolgt hatte.  
Dann, ohne zu reagieren, indem er zum Beispiel seinen Blick von dem Buch abwandte, wurde er von der jungen Frau noch einmal angesprochen: „Verstehen Sie,was wir meinen? Anfangs dachten wir, das wäre vielleicht nur ein Dummer-Jungen-Streich, aber inzwischen glauben wir, dass sie nicht mehr von allein nach draußen können. Deswegen haben wir Sie gerufen, Professor. Wenn uns irgendjemand helfen kann, dann Sie."  
Der Professor verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig und sah den anderen Schwarzhaarigen an: „Sehen Sie das auch so? Oder konnten Sie sich nicht durchsetzen und mussten sich gezwungenermaßen an mich wenden?"  
„Sie sind kompetent und kennen sich mit magischen Artefakten und schwarzer Magie wohl am Besten aus", erwiderte dieser, statt auf die Frage zu antworten, „Werden Sie uns nun helfen oder nicht?"  
Geistesabwesend nickte er, hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Diagnosezauber über das Buch, das in diesem Moment wieder umblätterte.

„_Schüttel' uns herunter! Rüttel' uns herunter!", ertönte eine Stimme und die beiden Gefährten konnten bereits von Weitem das Ende des Waldes ausmachen, „Wir sind schon alle reif!"  
__Sie verließen der Wald und standen vor einem großen Apfelbaum, der sich im leichten Wind wiegte und sie mit seinen Zweigen zu sich zu winken schien: „Schüttel uns hinunter! Wir sind schon alle reif!"  
__Vorsichtig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab schlichen sie sich an den Baum und versuchten herauszufinden, was sie von diesem zu erwarten hatten.  
_„_Ich denke, wir sollen ihn schütteln", meinte der junge Mann, legte todesmutig seine Hände an den Stamm und stemmte sich dagegen, dann zog er daran und versuchte somit den Baum irgendwie zu bewegen.  
__Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf, verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Also bitte, als könntest du durch ein bisschen schütteln die Äpfel vom Baum holen. Mobiliarbus!"  
__Und mit einem leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete er, wie die Äpfel sanft nach unten schwebten. Sogleich bedankte sich der Baum überschwänglich: „Danke! Danke, jetzt müssen wir auch gar nicht leiden!"_

Nachdem sie gewartet hatten, ob der Diagnosezauber irgendetwas gefunden hatte, was nicht der Fall war, stellten sie gemeinsam eine Liste auf, wie sie die beiden Freunde aus dem Buch befreien könnten.  
„Nun, versuchen Sie es mit dem ersten Zauber", forderte der älteste Zauberer die rothaarige Frau auf, dann wandte er sich an den anderen Zauberer „Dann werden Sie den zweiten Zauber ausführen. Ich versuche den Dritten."  
Die beiden Jüngeren nickten.  
„Finite Incantatem."  
Er machte das zugehörige Zeichen über dem Buch und sie warteten einen Moment, doch es geschah gar nichts.  
Er wollte ihr gerade kindisch die Zunge entgegenstrecken, als aus einigen Metern Entfernung abermals eine Stimme ertönte: „Hol uns heraus! Hol uns heraus! Sonst verbrennen wir!"

_Schnell liefen sie den Waldrand entlang, bis sie an einem Ofen ankamen, in dem Brotlaibe buken.  
_„_Holt uns heraus! Holt uns heraus! Sonst verbrennen wir!", hörten sie es wieder.  
__Bevor der junge Mann auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, sich mit bloßen Händen auf das Brot zu stürzen, wandte die Frau wieder denselben Zauber an und die Brotlaibe schwebten sanft auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Ofen: „Wir sind Zauberer, vergiss das nicht. Nur weil wir in Frau Holle feststecken, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir genauso hilflos sind wie die Gold- und Pechmarie."  
__Er runzelte die Stirn._

„Nun, da der _Finite Incantatem_ nicht funktioniert hat, versuchen Sie es bitte mit dem nächsten Zauber, Miss", meldete sich der leitende Zauberer zu Wort, während er versuchte, den Worten auf dem Papier zu folgen.  
Die Angesprochene atmete durch, dann hob sie den Zauberstab, zeichnete das Symbol in die Luft und sprach: „Aparecium."  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen hüpfte das Buch einen Zentimeter in die Höhe, doch ansonsten tat sich nichts.  
Die drei blickten sich an, bis der eine die Hand der jungen Frau ergriff und sein Wort an den anderen Mann richtete: „Professor, was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
Er kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel und antwortete schließlich: „Nun, Mr. Potter. Höchstwahrscheinlich bedeutet das, dass uns keine verborgenen Schriften zeigen kann. Sei es, weil es keine beinhaltet, sei es, weil es selbst nicht weiß, als nächstes geschieht."  
Jener Potter schien verwirrt: „Wie meinen Sie das?"  
Der schwarzhaarige Professor überlegte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte, dann meinte er: „Lassen Sie mich das so sagen: Mein erster Gedanke war, dass das Buch nach und nach seine, zuvor geschriebene und somit unabänderbare, Geschichte enthüllt, sich aber an dem Lesenden orientiert und so seine Handlung beziehungsweise die Protagonisten ändert. Es hält aber trotz ändernden Gegebenheiten an seiner Handlung fest."  
Die beiden Jüngeren nickten und der Dritte fuhr fort: „Doch inzwischen bin ich überzeugt, dass die beiden in das Buch gezogen worden sein müssen. Die Handlung scheint sich grob an dem Märchen _Frau Holle_ der Gebrüder Grimm zu orientieren. – Sehen Sie einfach auf das Buch. Ihre unerträglich besserwisserische Freundin erklärt ihrem Freund gerade dasselbe."

_Sie seufzte und verfiel in ihren Oberlehrerton: „Frau Holle ist das 24. Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm, die aus Deutschland stammen. Das Märchen erzählt von einem jungen Mädchen, das beim Spinnen ihre Nadel in einen Brunnen fallen lässt. Als sie versucht die Nadel herauszufischen, fällt sie ebenfalls in den Brunnen. Sie wacht in der Anderswelt auf, befreit einen Apfelbaum von seinen Früchten, holt das Brot aus dem Ofen und trifft am Ende auf eine alte Frau, namens Frau Holle. Sie tritt in ihre Dienste, putzt und kocht und muss die Betten ausschütteln, wodurch es auf der Erde zu schneien beginnt. Als das Heimweh sie packt, bekommt sie von der Frau ihre Spindel und muss durch ein Tor treten. Sie wird mit flüssigem Gold übergossen und kehrt in ihre Welt zurück. Ihre hässliche, faule Schwester versucht es auf demselben Weg, doch wird von ihrer eigenen Faulheit zu Fall gebracht. Da nicht eine einzige Aufgabe von ihr erledigt wird, tritt sie am Ende mit ihrer Spindel unter das Tor und wird von einem Pechregen überrascht."_

„Und das ist ein deutsches Märchen?", erkundigte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „Die Deutschen sind wirklich nicht normal."  
Der Professor zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte: „Da der _Finite_ nicht funktioniert hat, können wir den _Alohomora_ und den _Accio_ ebenfalls unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Ich werde per Legilimentik versuchen, in das Buch einzutauchen, also stören Sie mich bitte währenddessen nicht."  
Die beiden nickten und entfernten sich ein paar Schritte, bis sie anfingen miteinander zu flüstern.  
„Glaubst du, er bekommt es raus, Ginny?", fragte Potter fuhr sich gedankenverloren über die Stirn, auf der eine Narbe zu sehen war, die ihn bekannter gemacht hatte, als die Todesfeen Gilderoy Lockhart  
Sie warf einen Blick zu dem Mann, der über das Buch gebeugt stand und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein, ich denke nicht."  
Und als würden sich ihre Worte bewahrheiten, schüttelte er seinen Kopf: „Wenn der Nächste nicht klappt, muss ich wohl _Incendio_ einsetzen."  
Auf die geschockten Blicke der beiden anderen reagierte er nicht.

„_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, worum es in dem Buch geht, hätte ich es vielleicht vorher gelesen", murmelte der rothaarige Mann und kratzte sich an seinem Dreitagebart.  
__Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne: „Was meinst du damit, Ron?"  
__Er versuchte sich mit einem Lachen aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch sie ließ nicht locker: „Ronald Weasley, weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß? Vielleicht, wie wir hierher kamen? Oder wie wir wieder hier heraus kommen?"  
__Wieder versuchte er seiner Freundin nicht zu antworten und lief stattdessen an ihr vorbei, doch sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihn gewähren zu lassen: „Solltest du es wagen, mir hier irgendwas zu verschweigen, werde ich grausame Rache an dir nehmen. Und diese grausame Rache wird langsam und schmerzhaft sein. Denk drüber nach, ob es dir das wert ist."  
__Ron druckste herum und seine Ohren färbten sich schweinchenrosa._

„Mr. Potter", schnarrte der Professor, als er das las, „Haben Sie uns vielleicht etwas dazu zu sagen? Glauben Sie nicht, dass es ein wenig kindisch ist, ihre Freundin in ein Buch zu sperren?"  
Harry lächelte verschämt und wuschelte sich durch die pechschwarzen Haare: „Es ist mehr ironisch, als kindisch, finden Sie nicht? Gerade Sie müssten doch eine gute Pointe zu schätzen wissen. Sie wissen schon… einen Bücherwurm in ein Buch graben. Eine Leseratte an einem Buch knabbern lassen. Ein..."  
„Ich denke, ich habe Sie verstanden, Mr. Potter", unterbrach er ihn hitzig, „Die Ironie ging nicht an mir vorüber. Und was gedenken Sie nun zu tun? Wollen Sie die beiden ewig darin schmachten lassen?"  
Bevor er antworten konnte, mischte Ginevra Potter sich ein: „Professor Snape, schauen Sie auf das Buch."  
Und er tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Was. Muss. Er. Tun?_", brüllte sie und rang ihn zu Boden, was angesichts seines Gewichts und ihrer geringen Kraft ein Wunder darstellte.  
__Zuerst versuchte Ron sich zu wehren, doch dann gab er es auf und antwortete atemlos: „Nein… also… Es ist doch ganz einfach. Es wundert mich, dass ihr noch nicht dahintergekommen seid."  
_„_Wenn es so einfach ist, kannst du es mir doch auch einfach sagen!"  
_„_Nein!"  
_„_Doch!"  
_„_Nur, weil du nicht weißt, was man mit einem verdammten, leeren Buch macht!"_

Und da machte es Klick.  
Er acciote sich eine Feder und kritzelte ein „Und sie verließen die Geschichte wie Goldmarie und Pechmarie, indem sie durch das Tor in die wirkliche Welt zurückkehrten".  
Das Paar lächelte und kaum, dass er zur Seite getreten war, wurden zwei Menschen aus dem Buch auf den Boden geschleudert.  
Der Professor zog die braunhaarige Hexe auf die Beine und in seine Arme, dann verdrehte er die Augen: „Mit welchem hirnrissigen Gedanken haben wir das verdient?"  
Mit dem Blick auf Hermiones Bauch schnappte Ron: „Das war unsere kleine Rache dafür, dass wir bis zu der Hochzeit nichts von eurer Beziehung wussten und erst kurz vor der Geburt von dem Baby erfahren!"

**The End.**


End file.
